Dreaming of You
by SylvirSlayer13
Summary: Hey guys! this is my first time writing a fanfic, so I figured I'd put it up here. I might've left some typos in the final draft, so please let me know if you find any. Other than all that, you just need to know that Ruby is a Faunus in this story and team RWBY all live in the same apartments. Ladybug, Freezerburn, grimm are still a thing. Also rated m so I don't get in trouble...
1. Nightmare

**CHAPTER 1**:**NIGHTMARE****:**

Four Maidens Apartments, Building 1, Floor 2, Apartment 15, Rose residence:

There was a loud "**THUD**" sound, followed no later than a second by a mostly muffled groan of pain. Young Ruby Rose suffered from VERY repetitive nightmares that simply would not stop appearing in her sleep. She would often wind up on the floor, limbs flailing, in an attempt to get away from an unidentifiable or invisible force her dreams conjured up. At this point she'd had these dreams for the past three months. Fear pumped blood through her veins to near-painful extents and she was starting to get a headache. She fell from her bed and yelped when her head hit the floor at considerable speed. In an attempt to help soothe her growing headache, she tried to get up to reach her apartments refrigerator. Seconds later, another "**THUD**" could be heard as she had fallen face-first back to the ground.

Her nightmare left her knees shaking and she feared for her life at the idea that the hidden attacker in her dream was a real person who really wanted to harm her. The thought made her want to scream, but she knew better than to make her neighbor mad. Weiss Shcnee, Ruby's next-door neighbor, didn't really care too much about the girl.

But, Ruby has been known to cause a little trouble every-so-often. So when she decided it was a jolly good idea to prank Weiss, Ruby got **QUITE** the earful from both Weiss and the landlord. She definitely did **not **want to deal with **THAT **again, so, she did her best not to make ANYnoise whatsoever when she had a nightmare.

Unfortunately, she had cried out, in both pain in her head, and in fear that she might be hunted down by what her literal nightmares were made of. Slowly, she began to feel tired again. She managed to get back onto her bed before falling asleep, but for some reason, she felt like she was falling, and could not escape. She had fallen off of her bed again and a third "**THUD**" was heard, this time knocking her out cold...

**:**** MEANWHILE****:**

Apartment 1:15, Belladonna residence:

Blake Belladonna woke up to a loud "**THUD**" coming from the apartment upstairs, with something wet on her face. She wiped the tears away and stared at her hand in confusion. After a moment of thought, she turned her head to her left towards her alarm clock which read 5:48 AM. She had tried and failed to get used to waking up like this. But then she heard another "**THUD**"... and then another. She got a little worried for her neighbor and shuffled out of her bed, utilizing her night vision to avoid falling like her unfortunate fellow resident. She turned her alarm off and headed towards her bathroom to get a shower and brush her hair.

***ABOUT AN HOUR LATER***

Floor 2, hallway:

When she was done with her morning routine, her clock read 6:53 AM. Being completely dressed and having eaten some breakfast, she proceeded to do something a little different...

Before going to work, she headed upstairs to the third floor of the apartment building, one floor above her own, and attempted to find the residence directly above hers. She found the one she believed she was looking for and knocked on the door. There was silence for what was about five seconds before a female voice yelled "Go away, Ruby! I don't have time for your shenanigans this morning." Upon hearing this, Blake responded, confused, saying "who's Ruby? My name is Blake." A few more seconds passed, and a white-clad girl opened the door, apologizing frantically.

***A FEW MINUTES LATER***

Four Maidens Apartments, Building 1, Apartment 2:14, Shcnee residence:

It was roughly 7:15 AM; And Blake found herself sitting at a coffee table in an apartment that had a mostly white color scheme, with highlights of silver and light blue. The furniture seemed to match, with white leather chairs, a metallic and glass coffee table in the middle of the room, and a number of pictures hanging on the walls. Images of people Blake had never seen before. While observing one of the pictures, Weiss asked "So...why'd you knock on my door?" The question startled Blake, as she was pretty focused on the image she was observing. "Oh sorry, I heard a loud banging noise coming from your apartment. I was wondering if everything was okay and came up here."

Weiss knew exactly what Blake said she heard. "If you mean the one who made that racket earlier, you're looking for my neighbor, Ruby Rose. She lives in apartment 2:15, we are in 2:14...By the way, would you like something to drink?" Blake shook her head saying "I was already going to work, anyways. I might stop by afterwards, though, if that's alright." She checked her wrist watch and cringed. Weiss, being as observant as she is, asked "Is something wrong?"

Blake said "If I stay here, I'll be late for work, so I'll have to see you later. Bye!" She rushed out the door, waving as she did so, comically leaving Weiss behind to say "goodbye" long after her door closed.

**: ****MEANWHILE****:**

Apartment 2:15, Rose residence:

Ruby felt her senses return to some small capacity, giving her a little awareness of her current surroundings. What little she could make out, she could recognize as: her apartment floor, which her head lazily rested upon; her bed, she vaguely recalled falling off of something, she now knew what; her bedside table, which failed to help her reach the fridge last night; and her alarm clock, sitting on the table, reading 7:36 A.M.

...Wait…7:36 A.M.!?

She was going to be late for school...**BIG TIME**! She jumped off the floor and suddenly felt a dull ache in her head. "Dang, I must've hit my head pretty hard last night" she said to herself.


	2. Close

**A/N okay, so I've read some of your reviews, and I gotta say, I'm diggin' the encouragement. It took longer than I was hoping, but I managed to type up another chapter. It's not much, but I do have plans for longer chapters soon; if you can wait, like, a week or so. anyways, enjoy my next chapter!**

**CHAPTER 2:**** CLOSE**

Signal Academy, floor 1, hallway, near cafeteria:

Ruby Rose rushed through many halls in the school to reach her respective classroom, only now noticing that she hadn't run into _any _students in her rush to be on time. She did find it strange that absolutely _no one_ was in the halls, not even the _janitor _was here! There were only three explanations for this:

**1**: she was late.

**2**: she was early.

**3**: everyone else was late.

That didn't make any sense _at all_! How could it even be possible for _every single student _to be late for class?! She checked her watch and saw that the time was 8:04 AM. She looked at her scroll's lock screen and checked the date: the second of June. Summer Break started yesterday, and the janitor (Jaune, if she remembered correctly; she ran into him a number of times in a similar rush to ward off tardiness) must've forgotten to lock the door when he left, meaning that Ruby could wreak all the havoc she wanted to on the school grounds. But that didn't pique her interest at all, so she left the school and, in the rose red Camaro she inherited from her mother, went to the nearby park to entertain herself and pass the time, almost as though she was waiting for something, anything, to happen to alleviate her sudden stroke of boredom.

**:**** MEANWHILE****:**

Bleaker Street, Tubular Auto mechanics:

Blake approached her workplace: a mechanic's shop, her yellow-clad co-worker repairing a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Said co-worker turned her blonde head to see her approaching business companion, and waved at Blake. Blake returned the gesture with a smile that matched her friend's as she exited and locked her small black S.U.V. "How's your day been so far, Blake?" the girl in question responded with "Not half bad, How about you, Yang?"

"Pretty good, I have to ask, though, why are you late?" That was a question Blake did _not_ want to hear..._ever_. '_Uh...just play it off.'_ "Oh, uh...nothing much, just...overslept...a little...Yeah I...overslept this morning, He...hehe." Yang wasn't convinced, surprised, or impressed. "Uh, huh; you're sure about that?" Yang asked with a blonde eyebrow raised. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not sure, however, about why you're suddenly concerned about my sleeping habits." Luckily for Blake, Yang stopped prying for info. Seeming momentarily deterred, she returned to her work. Blake also got to work herself. After a while they both took a break, deciding they'd go to the park after work.

During their break, they noticed a red Camaro drive down the street in front of them. Yang simply said "That's one helluva car!" Blake was in a teasing mood today, so she jabbed at her friend, saying: "Too bad you'll never have one." To which the response: "Hey, I'm happy with my baby bumblebee. And besides, you're one to talk; you got a friggin' S.U.V. for cryin' out loud!" could be heard. They simply laughed at their playful jabs at each other and got back to work.


	3. Family Reunion

**A/N Okay, I feel like it's necessary for me to tell you all, if you're having trouble understanding the pace or flow of the story, you are going to be confused AF at what I have planned for the next chapters after this. So I'm going to tell you now, please reread some of the previous chapters to help yourself understand whats happening, because you asked for context around the characters, and things are only going to get worse from here if you don't. I hope this chapter provides an adequate explanation of the situation the characters are in right now. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3: FAMILY REUNION**

Roseshade Recreational Public Park, Parking lot, near north entrance/exit:

Ruby sat under a tree, watching a movie of some kind on her scroll. Being a faunus, her mother always told her to keep her hood up, for the sake of hiding her wolf ears; and even now, a half decade after Summer Rose's death, she still took her mother's advice to heart.

When she saw a familiar motorcycle approaching, she initially didn't recognize the blonde on the bike. But then her eyes widened. Not from fear, but from excitement. You see, Yang Xiao Long left Ruby by herself and went to college when Ruby was old enough to take care of herself, and ever since then, Ruby lived alone. She managed to scrounge enough money together to buy an apartment and food; and Ruby was almost done with her huntsmen training in school, so she managed to get regular jobs to pay for rent and the such; but she hasn't seen her sister since she left. So, naturally, she wanted to surprise Yang.

What surprised Ruby even more was the black S.U.V. that parked next to Yang. The door opened and revealed, in Ruby's opinion, perhaps the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Clad in enough black to attend a funeral; Again, Ruby's opinion. She was still quite pretty, from the black bow on her head to her beautiful golden eyes down to the dark grey boots adorning her feet, everything about her was so mysterious and intriguing; but Ruby tried to ignore her to avoid messing up her surprise for Yang. She ducked back behind the tree, and waited. They brought some tennis gear to the park, and, (save for Ruby's hiding place) the nearest cool and shady area was a nearby pavilion with a bunch of trees and bushes not too far from it.

Ruby's plan counted on them taking a break under the pavilion and her not being seen by Yang or her friend. Luckily, that's exactly what happened. Ruby guessed that the group of trees as well as the pavilion was roughly 30 feet away from her general area. It was also much closer than her hiding place, perfect for eavesdropping. Only one problem, it was on the opposite side of the pavilion. If she were to reach her new hiding place, she would risk being seen. But, that was a risk she'd have to take. Calming herself down, (or, at least, trying to,) she focused all her energy into her legs, and prepared to sprint at top speed. As she got ready, Ruby thought to herself _'It's a really good thing I was on track & field before I got out of school._'

After about 5 seconds, she felt ready to activate her semblance, and she did just that...

**:**** MEANWHILE****:**

Roseshade Park, pavilion, near tennis court:

Blake and Yang were quite surprised when they found the red Camaro from earlier at the park they went to, and they hoped to meet the owner of such a nice car. They played some tennis and Blake won…with _much_ more effort than she expected. Now, Blake was tired from both her work and her tennis game with Yang, and was currently eating a tuna sandwich (of course), and talking to her co-worker/best friend. Their topic of conversation shifted to their families and their lives before moving to Vale.

After a while, they both saw a large, dark red, arrow shaped...something zoom clean passed them, followed by a mild gust of wind. Dismissing it as a large red bird of sorts, they continued their conversation. Blake asked Yang a few questions, while Yang was happy to answer; and after readjusting her hood, Ruby was eavesdropping all the while (with some help from her wolf ears):

"How has your family been doing recently?" Yang thought for a moment and then said: "Honestly, I haven't seen them in a long, _long _time; but last I checked, mom was doing alright and Ruby was her usual, bouncy punk of a younger sibling." They both openly laughed at Ruby's expense; though unknown to either of them, Ruby was smirking from her hiding place right behind Yang.

"So, how close _were_ you and your sister?" Yang simply laughed at the question, saying "We were inseparable. Heck, we did everything together." Yang had a sad smile on her face, recalling and talking for minutes on end about _very_ old memories. "I wonder how she's doing right now; what with me having been gone for nearly six years."

Ruby kept the smile on her face as she stepped out from the trees, catching Blake's attention. But before Blake could say anything, Ruby put a finger to her lips, requesting silence. Blake didn't know who this girl was, but she nodded and played along, eating some of her sandwich in response, and glared at her suspiciously. Ruby replied to her sister's statement, saying "I'm sure she's doing great! Maybe even better than that...perhaps she's so happy she can't put it into words right now!"

Yang almost instantly broke down, crying. "Sometimes you even sound like her, Blake." Said woman was shocked. Yang never cried, let alone in public. But then, it dawned on her, and she smiled "I only asked you some questions, which you happily answered. I didn't say much of anything else." Yang immediately looked up in disbelief, tears still trailing down her face. Blake only nodded and smiled. Yang turned around slowly, and she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her, squeezing only so much as to suggest that she was being hugged. "I missed you so much, sis!" an _easily _recognizable -albeit older than Yang recalled- red clad girl said, with tears in her own eyes, too.

**:****A FEW MINUTES LATER****:**

Roseshade Park, pavilion, near tennis court:

Yang and apparently her sister were still emotionally... recovering, so Blake decided to only ask certain questions, starting with: "So, what's your name?" Ruby had to think because of everything that's just happened, but after roughly 5 seconds, she finally answered "My name is Ruby Rose." Yet again, Blake was stunned. This girl really lived directly above her and she has _never_ met her...at all? Even with all the noise she made almost daily? Not to mention the fact that she was her coworker's sister...

"And you are...?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Blake Belladonna; nice to meet you, Ruby." With a shy smile on her face, Blake shook Ruby's hand. Ruby felt strange, and after a while, she thought to voice said feeling, saying: "I feel like I should know you from somewhere, Blake. It's kinda...weird-feeling." Yang clapped Ruby's shoulder, saying "One problem, you just met her." Ruby couldn't argue with that, but she still felt odd. She chose to ignore the weird feelings she had, and changed the topic of their conversation. "So...what're you doing here anyways..." after a moment, Ruby's eyes were comparable to dinner plates in size. She turned to Yang, and began yelling. "_hey!_ I thought you were in college Yang! _What is going on?!_

***LATER***

Roseshade Park, pavilion:

"Six years, and not even a _single text_; Six _years_! What were you _thinking,_ Yang?! You could've at _least_ called me once a month! But nooo, my homework is _way_ more important than my own _sister_, right?" Ruby scolded her older sibling by, simply put, yelling in her face. Said sibling was laughing her ass off at her sister's pointless outcry. "You know, I kept calling you with my new scroll after my old one broke beyond all hope of repair. I was kinda worried about you, since you'd always force me to voicemail, and then never respond after I sent it!" Now it was Ruby's turn to be stunned. "That was you? I thought that was someone trying to scam me!" Yang simply laughed harder now, "Well, clearly, you thought wrong!"


End file.
